Intercambio de papeles
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: Las serpientes caza almas lo llevaron a lo más recóndito del bosque. Allí estaba ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa, haciéndola ver más hermosa de lo que era. Un cuerpo de barro y huesos que se movía gracias a las almas de mujeres que sufrían, a pesar de que ella no parecía hacerlo. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? [En respuesta al reto pedido por Kagome Taishou Figueroa, del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Intercambio de papeles**

**Summary:** Las serpientes caza almas lo llevaron a lo más recóndito del bosque. Allí estaba ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa, haciéndola ver más hermosa de lo que era. Un cuerpo de barro y huesos que se movía gracias a las almas de mujeres que sufrían, a pesar de que ella no parecía hacerlo. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? [En respuesta al reto pedido por Kagome Taishou Figueroa]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Capítulo único**

—Estoy viva ahora, InuYasha.

Kikyô, quien estaba frente a él, fue la primera en hablar. El hanyô la miraba incrédulo. ¿Cómo había pasado? Naraku era el culpable, de eso estaba seguro.

—Kikyô…—musitó.

—Ahora podremos estar juntos, igual que hace cincuenta años.

Era cierto, Kikyô estaba viva ahora, pero el precio había sido realmente caro. El olor de Kikyô era igual que hace cincuenta años. Volvía a respirar ese aroma lleno de vida que lo había hipnotizado desde el primer momento. Volvía a ser Kikyô. La mujer que siempre había amado, pero…

—Kikyô, yo…

La sacerdotisa se acercó a él, quien retrocedió casi por inercia.

— ¿Qué ocurre, InuYasha? Por fin podremos estar juntos, como siempre quisimos. Estoy viva, viviré junto a ti desde ahora.

Miró a la sacerdotisa. El aire a muerte y dolor que antes la rodeaba había desaparecido. Por fin podía ser una mujer, que podía compartir su vida con un hombre. Podía ser ella, como siempre lo quiso, y vivir junto a él, vivir juntos.

La sacerdotisa se acercó a él y juntó sus labios con los suyos. Posó sus manos en la cintura de ella y cerró los ojos.

No era lo mismo, lo sabía, ese beso no transmitía lo mismo que hacía cincuenta años atrás. Le hacía sentir melancolía. Era un beso sencillo, simple. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de ella y la atrajo más hacia sí, como si de esa forma pudiera retroceder el tiempo a aquellos años en los que hubiera querido pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Convertirse en humano, no luchar más, formar una familia… Ser feliz.

Ser feliz, estar alegre.

Alegría.

Kagome.

¿Dónde estaba ella en ese momento? ¿En serio se había marchado?

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza y se separó de la sacerdotisa.

El amor irradiaba en la mirada de ella. En él, la inseguridad.

—Kikyô, yo siempre quise pasar mi vida contigo, siempre. Te amaba, y siempre voy a hacerlo, pero… No sé si pueda…

—Estaremos juntos, InuYasha, como siempre quisimos, tendremos una vida, una historia… juntos. Iré contigo y tus amigos en el resto del viaje, y cuando todo acabe, por fin seremos libres para vivir nuestra vida juntos. ¿Será así, InuYasha?

—Sí, Kikyô, sabes que yo… me quedaré contigo.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado.-

La abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

Sabía que esa era una mentira colosal, pero él lo había prometido. Era su deber estar con ella, ella era la mujer con quien quería vivir.

-Queremos estar siempre juntos, ¿no es así, InuYasha?-

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Estaba recostado en la rama de un árbol. Era de noche. Kikyô y el resto del grupo dormían, pero él no podía hacerlo aunque quisiera. No podía. No podía dejar de sentirse abrumado. Todo lo que había pasado era demasiado para él.

Vio unas luces a lo lejos, en lo más recóndito del bosque.

Pudo reconocerlas sin esfuerzo, aunque sabía que no lo llamaban a él, ni a nadie, solo estaban allí.

Se puso de pie en la rama del árbol donde estaba recostado y comenzó a dirigirse en dirección a las luces.

Las serpientes caza almas lo llevaron a lo más recóndito del bosque. Una figura femenina estaba de espaldas a él.

Vestía como siempre, con su uniforme de la escuela. Parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

Las luces de las serpientes le daban un toque mágico. No había otra palabra.

Sintió la mirada azulada de ella posarse en sus ojos ámbares.

—InuYasha…

Allí estaba ella, mirándole con una sonrisa, haciéndole ver más hermosa de lo que en realidad era.

Un cuerpo de barro y huesos que se movía gracias a las almas de mujeres que sufrían, a pesar de que ella no parecía hacerlo.

—Kagome…—musitó con melancolía.

—No debes sentirse así, InuYasha, no es tu culpa, ahora puedes ser feliz, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

— ¡No! No tienes idea de lo que dices, no es justo, ni para ti, ni para tu familia, para Miroku, Sango, Shippô… ni para mí.

Ella le sonrió con sinceridad.

—Puedes ser feliz, InuYasha, es lo que más quiero, y lo sabes. No tienes que estar aquí, vuelve con ellos.

—Eres una estúpida.

Se dio la vuelta y en un segundo ella se encontraba sola.

Llevó una mano a su pecho y luego miró el lugar donde antes había estado el hanyô.

-Nunca podré igualarla, porque yo estoy viva.-

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

EL grupo buscador de fragmentos se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo. InuYasha permanecía adelante. Era claro que no quería ser molestado, ni por Kikyô ni por nadie.

—No me gusta esta situación.—le dijo Sango al monje, con cuidado de que la miko no la escuchara.

—Lo sé, Sango, a mí tampoco.

Shippô no hizo ningún comentario.

El ambiente era tenso. Kikyô era la única que parecía inquebrantable, rodeada de paz y serenidad.

InuYasha en cambio se mantenía a duelo consigo mismo. No debía estar así, estaba con la mujer que amaba, quien ahora estaba viva, pero no podía estar tranquilo.

Caminaba con el ceño fruncido, los brazos tensos apretados y cruzados contra su pecho.

-¡No pienso dejarte! Yo siempre voy a protegerte.-

Cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta detuvo su andar.

— ¿Algo anda mal, InuYasha?—le preguntó Miroku.

—Sigamos.—dijo cortante reanudando su andar.

Sus amigos lo sabían perfectamente. Aunque Kikyô estuviera allí InuYasha jamás volvería a ser el mismo, no volvería a sonreír, jamás.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Había anochecido de nuevo, y de nuevo tomó rumbo en dirección a las luces. Ella podía no estarlo llamando, pero él iría de todas formas.

—InuYasha…—ella parecía sorprendida de verlo.

—No puedo hacer esto, Kagome, no puedo, ¡no puedo, maldición!—exclamó desesperado.

La miko se acercó a él y le abrazó, transmitiéndole cariño y consuelo. Él la apretó contra sí de manera desesperada. La necesitaba, la necesitaba con él.

Respiró profundo su aroma.

-Que tierno olor.-

Era cierto, a él siempre le pareció dulce y tierno el aroma de Kagome, lo relajaba y lo hacía sentir bien. Ahora olía a muerte y soledad.

—No te atormentes.—escuchó la voz de Kagome interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Kagome, necesito oírlo, necesito saber que me perdonas, por todo. Te he hecho sufrir demasiado, Kagome, lo siento, ¡lo lamento tanto!—la apretó contra sí, desesperado.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, InuYasha, te lo dije, tú no eres culpable.

La separó un poco de él y juntó sus bocas de forma desesperada y anhelante, necesitaba sentirla, sentir que su calor seguía allí.

Ella cerró los ojos y lo abrazó por el cuello, dejando que una lágrima solitaria rodara por su mejilla, moviendo sus labios suavemente al compás que él había marcado.

El beso era suave, cargado de todo tipo de sentimientos. No pudo evitarlo, simplemente lo hizo.

—Kagome, yo…—dijo jadeante cuando se separó de ella.—te necesito conmigo, Kagome.

Ella le sonrió y tomó su mano, jalándolo hasta quedar debajo de un árbol, haciendo que se sentara con ella, recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

—Quédate conmigo.—susurró Kagome.—así, junto a mí, aunque sea solo por esta vez.

Pasó un brazo por sus hombros, acercándola a él.

— ¿Cómo pasó esto?—preguntó de pronto.

—No lo sé, pero era no que querías, ¿no? Kikyô está viva, ahora puedes pasar tu vida con ella.

El frunció el ceño.

—No podría hacerte eso.

—Mereces ser feliz.

—No puedo serlo si no estás conmigo.

Ella le miró a los ojos sorprendida.

—Pero…—susurró ella.

—Te necesito conmigo, es cierto que siempre quise pasar el resto de mi vida con Kikyô, y es cierto que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, y aunque me sienta un maldito, la amo, y lo sabes, pero… por muy estúpido que parezca, también te amo a ti, Kagome, y no puedo ser feliz si no estás conmigo. Aunque me duela, yo ya había aceptado la muerte de Kikyô, y tú estabas allí, conmigo, nunca me dejaste solo ni dejaste de confiar en mí, a pesar de todo lo que hice. Kagome tú… Tú eres lo más importante para mí.

-Por culpa de mis errores, de nuevo perderé lo más valioso que tengo.-

El sol comenzó a hacer acto de presencia.

—Debes volver.

Él la miró con odio contenido. Acababa de confesarle todos sus sentimientos y ella le decía que se fuera.

—Bien.—dijo de forma tosca y se levantó con la intención de marcharse, lo cual hizo.

Ella miró el lugar donde se había marchado.

¿Amarla a ella?

No, él amaba a Kikyô, siempre lo haría, nada podría cambiarlo, y lo sabía, no importaba cuanto le doliese. Estaba condenada a la soledad. Su espíritu alegre parecía irse marchitando. Estaba sola.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Llegó al campamento y vio que Kikyô lo esperaba. Al verlo se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia él.

—InuYasha, ¿Has vuelto a ver a Kagome?

—Yo…

—No puedes seguir mintiéndote, InuYasha, a pesar de que yo esté viva nada podrá ser lo mismo. Tú quieres estar con ella.

-Kagome, ¿estarás a mi lado?-

—No, Kikyô, yo…

—No es necesario que digas nada, InuYasha. Después de todo, nuestra historia terminó hace cincuenta años, no podemos regresar el tiempo. Tú has cambiado mucho, ahora puede verse alegría en tu mirada, y todo es gracias a Kagome. Mereces ser feliz con ella.

—No podría dejarte nunca, Kikyô.

—Dilo, InuYasha, di que quieres estar con ella.—dijo con voz serena.

—Kikyô…

—Dilo.—exigió.

—Está bien. Yo quiero estar con Kagome. Kikyô, siempre voy a amarte, pero… Necesito de Kagome.

Kikyô comenzó a emanar una luz llena de paz y tranquilidad.

—Te amo, InuYasha, nunca lo olvides.—dicho esto junto sus labios a los del hanyô de forma fugaz y desapareció.

—Todo estará bien, solo… Despierta.—escuchó la voz de Kikyô luego de que se hubo marchado.

Despierta…

Por favor…

Despierta…

—Despierta, InuYasha.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y observó el rostro preocupado de Kagome.

— ¿Ka…gome?—musitó en voz baja.

—Oh, InuYasha, al fin despiertas, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?—preguntó confundido.

—Ya ha amanecido. El veneno se ha disipado, ¿puedes recordarlo, InuYasha? Anoche fue luna nueva, nos atacaron, y tú fuiste gravemente herido, temí que no sobrevivieras durante la noche.

—Todo… ¿fue solo una pesadilla?

—Balbuceaste toda la noche, ¿te encuentras bien?

Una oleada de alivio lo recorrió. Nada había pasado. Podía estar tranquilo ahora. Kagome estaba bien… Estaba viva.

-Está con vida…-

Intentó sentarse, sosteniéndose con sus codos. La miko rápidamente fue a su ayuda.

—No debes moverte mucho aun.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar él la jaló hacia sí y juntó sus labios a los de ella, quien estaba completamente en shock.

—I-InuYasha…—musitó cuando los labios de él se separaron de los suyos.

—Estoy feliz de que estés bien.—una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro del hanyô. Ella se sonrojó sin salir de su asombro.

Volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos. Ella llevó una mano a sus labios, acariciándolos con cuidado, recordando el beso que él le acababa de robar.

—Kagome.—escuchó que él la llamaba y dirigió su mirada a los ojos de él, que la miraban atentos.—Te quedarás a mi lado, ¿cierto?

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Él volvió a cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a descansar.

Estaba seguro, no dejaría que nada le pasase a Kagome. Ella viviría, no importaba el costo, ella debía vivir, por ella… por él.

Estaba decidido. Compartiría su vida con Kagome, ella se quedaría a su lado, la mantendría a salvo. Ese sueño le había abierto los ojos. Sabía lo que quería.

Jamás olvidaría a Kikyô, ni dejaría de amarla, pero quería estar con Kagome, de eso estaba seguro. Con ella se sentía completo. Tal vez no la amaría de la forma en que lo hacía con Kikyô, pero… estaría con ella, porque quería y eso lo hacía feliz.

-Aunque no pueda quererte de la forma en que a ti te gustaría, siempre te querré con todo mi corazón de la mejor forma que sepa.-

**Fin.**

**N/A: **Tengo que admitir que escribir esto fue perturbador XD ¡Espero que te guste, amiga!

Con cariño, Tsuki ;)


End file.
